gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame It on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of Season Two and thirty-sixth episode of Glee. It aired on February 22, 2011. The episode was written by Ian Brennan and directed by Eric Stoltz. This is the first episode in which Lauren Potter (Becky) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring." Plot Principal Figgins believes the student body needs to learn about the dangers of underage drinking, so he encourages Mr. Schuester to have the Glee Club prepare a song about under-age drinking. Puck finds out that Rachel's parents are each away for the weekend, and talks her into throwing a drinking party at her house. Finn comes in and Rachel sings him her original song My Headband, Finn then tells her to get a better inspiration. Trying to get a good song for the regionals, Rachel throws a private party for the Glee club. During the party, Rachel breaks into her parents' liquor cabinet and hands each member a beer bottle. Because of Puck, every member, but Kurt and Finn, of the glee club are partying and are drunk. Finn then shows the type of drunks the girls can get. Quinn and Lauren are the "angry drunks". Santana is the "weepy-hysterical drunk". Brittany becomes the "stripper drunk" and Tina and Mercedes become the "happy drunks" as Rachel becomes the "needy drunk". Rachel reacts by suggesting they all play a game of Spin the Bottle. While it's Rachel's turn, the bottle lands on Blaine (who isn't in the Glee club but still comes) and him and Rachel share a very passionate kiss. Blaine then questions his sexuality. After their kiss, Rachel and Blaine drunkenly perform the song Don't You Want Me on karaoke. Kurt takes Blaine, who is still very drunk, home and lets him sleep in his bed fully-clothed. Burt walks in and sees Blaine in Kurt's bed. A few days later, Kurt attempts to ask Burt for advice about Blaine and Rachel's kiss, but Burt is more concerned with the fact that Blaine was in his bed, behavior he feels to be inappropriate. Kurt hits back at his father by saying that if Finn invited a boy for a sleepover, Burt would not mind. Burt makes Kurt promise never to invite another boy overnight. Kurt asks his father to educate himself about gay intimacy in case Kurt ever needs to come to his father about sex. Blame It (On the Alcohol) Meanwhile, the Glee Club members come to school with a very bad hangover and perform the song Blame It (On the Alcohol). Will is impressed with their realistic acting, but feels that their song glorifies drinking. Rachel then says that drinking isn't dangerous if you have a proper designated driver. Will agrees that driving whilst drunk is dangerous and then he informs them that alcohol poisoning kills about 400 people every year. Santana starts crying and Brittany grabs hold of her arm and wraps her arms around her to comfort her. Santana buries her face in Brittany's shoulder whilst Brittany whispers something in her ear. The rest of the Glee Club seem confused by Santana's tears. Will then tells the kids to try and find a song that shows the dangers of drinking, but the kids tell him that it's useless. Meanwhile, Will and Shannon indulge in a little fun of their own to reduce their stress and perform the song One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer at a cowboy bar. Once home, Will drinks more beer as he grades papers them all A+'s no matter what and drunk dials a phone number that he believes belongs to Emma. Rachel goes on a date with Blaine, making Kurt jealous and angry. Kurt confronts Blaine about dating a girl, as he believes he is gay, as Blaine has said he is, but Blaine replies that Kurt is lucky that he is so secure in his certainty about his sexuality. When Kurt reminds Blaine that Karofsky threatened to kill him, Blaine icily compares Kurt to Karofsky for questioning his right to explore the possibility of a different sexual orientation. At the assembly, New Directions perform Tik Tok but it all goes downhill when Brittany and Santana throw up from intoxication onto a horrified Rachel. After the performance, Sue gets on the school intercom and plays the message Will left her, not Emma. On the message Will expresses to Emma how he "loves the way she eats with plastic gloves." and "I rode a bull and was thinking of you." Embarrassed, Will realizes that it's hypocritical to tell the kids not to drink when he drinks often himself. Later, Principal Figgins awards the club with coupons for half off frozen yogurt for their performance saying that he didn't know the kids in the glee club were also such good actors (he believed that Brittany, Rachel, and Santana throwing up were special effects and that no one was really drunk), and their performance scared kids into not coming to school drunk for the first time in weeks. Will convinces the whole club to sign a pledge to not drink until after Nationals, but if they do he offers to drive them home from wherever they are. While waiting for Blaine, Rachel and Kurt make a bet about whether or not he will still be interested in kissing her sober. Rachel kisses sober Blaine, making him realize he is indeed gay. Instead of being heartbroken and depressed by this, she is quite joyful and tells Kurt that she is inspired to have had relationship with a man who turned out to be gay since it's "songwriting gold". Blaine also thanks Rachel for making him certain about his sexuality. Songs Background Songs This episode is notable for the marked increased use of background music of popular songs, instead of the variations of the "Glee" theme. *'Goodbye Sadness' by Astrud Gilberto. Background music during the intro to Rachel's party. *'Like a G6' by Far East Movement ft.The Cataracs & Dev. Background music during Rachel's party. *'Johnny Are You Queer?' by Josie Cotton. Background music during the spin-the-bottle game at Rachel's party. *'So Far Away' by Carol King. Background music. *'How Can I Be So Thirsty' by Jerrod Niemann. Background music sung by the Country Cover Band at the Country Bar Will and Bieste go to. *'I Feel The Earth Move' by Carol King. Background music at the end of the episode. Guest Stars Guest Cast * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Co-Stars * Ari Stidham as Drunk Kid * Tyler Vogt as Rick Denham Trivia *Brittany finally gets to sing a song by Ke$ha, as she predicted back in Britney/Brittany. *When they shot Tik Tok, it was Heather Morris' birthday and got amazing praise for her dance with Tik Tok which Heather said that was the best birthday gift anyone ever gave her. *This is the fourth episode which has the same name of a song featured in it. (First was Home, the second was Dream On and the third was Silly Love Songs). *At the party, Blaine shouts, "Best party ever. Whooo!" Darren Criss, was in Katy Perry's video for Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) and says the same line in the video. The cast later covered Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), with Blaine singing lead. *This episode is the first time we see Blaine's hair without gel and instead curly. *The first episode to feature an original song, in this episode, it's My Headband. *This episode marks the first time we see Blaine not wearing his Dalton uniform. *First time we see Blaine in his cut-off jeans, which later become a large part of his attire. Errors *When Rachel spins the bottle, it points to the opposite side of the circle even though Blaine is only two places away from her. *Right after Rachel asks Blaine out, Kurt picks up his cup and takes a drink but in the next shot, both cups are on the table again, and then when it shows Kurt again, his cup is still in his hand. *When Rachel asks Blaine out, he is wearing a red scarf while he is walking talking on the phone with her but when he sits on the table, there is no scarf around his neck. *Will's original phone call to Sue is different from the phone call that plays over the speaker. Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes